Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17 Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Carpenter - Timon (The Lion King) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * The Daisy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others Transcript: * Treat Heart Pig: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! * Cinderella: You mean bread-and-butterflies. * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! * Cinderella: Naturally! * Treat Heart Pig: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. * Cinderella: But of course we can talk, my dear. * Maya the Bee: If there’s anyone worth talking to. * Soleil Spacebot: Or about! Hahahaha! * ?????: And we sing too! * Treat Heart Pig: You do? * Lovelitchis: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? * ?????: No, let’s sing about us! * Princess Cadences: We know one about the shy little violets… * 1st Lisa Simpson: Oh, no, not that old thing! * 2nd Lisa Simpson: Let’s do ‘Lovely lily at the valley’! * Soleil Spacebots: How about the daisies in the… * Louise Belcher: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! * Cinderella: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Lisa Simpson! * Lisa Simpson: Laaaa… * ?????: Mimimimi… * Soleil Spacebot: Lalalala… * Maya the Bee: Hahahahahahaha… * Mr. Strong: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. * All-Stars: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… * Treat Heart Pig: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… * All-Stars: …the golden afternoon! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, that was lovely. * Cinderella: Thank you, my dear. * Soleil Spacebot: What kind of garden do you come from? * Treat Heart Pig: Well I don’t come from any garden… * Soleil Spacebot: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… * Cinderella: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Treat Heart Pig! * Lisa Simpson: Ever seen an Alice with a blossom like that? * Twilight Sparkle: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Alice? * Lisa Simpson: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! * Twilight Sparkle: And no fragrance! * Lisa Simpson: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! * Twilight Sparkle: Rather scrawny, I’d say. * Cinderella bud: I think she’s pretty! * Cinderella: Quiet, bud! * Treat Heart Pig: But I’m not a flower! * Maya the Bee: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! * All-Stars: Oh no! * Treat Heart Pig: A common what? * Maya the Bee: To put it bluntly: a weed! * Treat Heart Pig: I’m not a weed! * Lovelitchi: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. * Lisa Simpson 2: Can you imagine! * Soleil Spacebot: Well, goodness! * Lisa Simpson: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! * Other flower??: Go on now! * Cinderella: Please, girls… * ?????: We don’t want weeds in our bed! * Other flower: Move along, move along! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! * All-Stars: Hihihi! Category:TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17 Category:TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts